


The Red Crow

by ManyTheMiles19



Category: RWBY
Genre: But I mean come on how are they not a cute couple, F/M, They're not actually related!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyTheMiles19/pseuds/ManyTheMiles19
Summary: Ruby Rose finds herself viewing her Uncle Qrow in quite a different light.





	The Red Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ruby doesn’t like to be alone. That’s why she tries so desperately to be a friend to everyone, and why she enlisted those who know her best on her journey after only staying home for a short time.

But tonight, Ruby couldn’t sleep, even with company. Her mind was running too much for her to get some rest. Her thoughts wandered from every loss she had encountered, all the way from her mother to Pyrrha. She saw the hope in everything whenever she could, but sometimes the sleepless nights get the best of her. She missed her team, no- her family. 

After spending several more minutes tossing and turning, Ruby decided that some fresh air might do her some good. Ruby grasped her scythe and tiptoed out of the room, trying her hardest to not wake Nora. Jaune and Ren shared the room directly across from theirs, but Ruby continued past their door and down the hall. 

It was pitch dark outside, but her eyes adjusted and she decided to take a right down the gravel path. Ruby thought it best to stick close to the town to avoid unwanted encounters, so she patrolled the streets, gazing at the various pubs and inns scattered throughout. 

Higanbana wasn’t exactly humongous, so she managed to circle back rather quickly. She was shivering anyway, but Ruby knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep even if she crawled back into a warm bed. Left without a choice, Ruby begrudgingly decided to trudge back to her room. 

As she neared closer, the tavern directly next to the inn caught her eye. An idea passed through her head, and she smiled. Her Uncle Qrow never seemed to have trouble falling asleep after a few drinks, so she thought one couldn’t hurt to loosen her up a bit. 

Ruby pictured the bar to be exactly like the ones Qrow told in his myriad of stories. She walked inside, and took a seat at the bar, feeling like a true Huntress. The bartender turned around and did a double-take. 

“What is it?” Ruby didn’t see why he was so taken aback.

He gestured to her scythe, and Ruby remembered that she had forgotten to sheathe it before she entered the facility. Ruby quickly retracted Crescent Rose with an embarrassed smile on her face.

“You’re cute, Red. What can I get you? It’s on the house. Looks like you’ve have a long day anyway.”

“Just something to get me drunk. But something that doesn’t taste completely awful, please.” Ruby decided to be as honest as she could with her drink suggestions.

“Quite the conditions. Let me see what I can whip up.” The bartender filled a glass with ice and poured two shots of a clear liquor, topping it off with a yellow fizzy drink. He turned around and gave her the glass, as well as the can of soda.

“Double vodka lemonade. Drink up.”

Ruby was hesitant as she raised the glass up to her lips. She inhaled, and to her surprise, it didn’t smell all that terrible. Especially compared to the practically rubbing alcohol that Qrow drinks. Ruby gagged just thinking about it.

Ruby finished the glass in three swigs and set it back down on the table. The bartender looked up and smiled. He took the glass from her and put two more shots of vodka before sliding the glass back to her.

She began to bring the glass to her lips when the bartender stopped her.

“No, no. Pour the lemonade first.” He chuckled at her naivety and watched her blush and apologize as she poured the soda into her glass.

Ruby managed to finish three glasses before she started feeling really tipsy. She felt bubbly and happy, but also as if she could defeat a Nevermore in one blow. She felt free, and she loved every second of it.

The bartender cut her off after her fourth drink, and told her that she should get some rest. He asked if she needed a walk home, but Ruby assured him that her room was just next door at the inn.

Ruby was drunk, and it was apparent as she tripped several times on thin air, just walking out of the bar. She was a couple paces out the door when she heard several voices yelling crude remarks at her from across the street. 

“Hey, little girl. What’s a pretty thing like you doing out on the town so late?”

Ruby had half a mind to know that she should run straight to the inn, but her movements were sluggish and she couldn’t see straight.

She saw three men crossing the street, and began to panic when they circled her.

“What do you want? I’m not looking for trouble.”

“That’s nice sweetheart. But unfortunately, we want you.” His eyes trailed along her body, and Ruby shrunk down. He heard the slight slur from her voice, and given the fact that she just walked out of a pub, he was fairly sure she wouldn’t put up much of a fight.

He backed Ruby into the alleyway behind the bar, and Ruby tripped on her cape as she tried to flee. Before she could reach for her scythe, the man grabbed Crescent Rose from her belt and kicked it to the side as he pounced and pinned her to the ground.

“Help! Pleas-” Ruby’s shout was short-lived as the man shoved his fingers into her mouth, and Ruby’s eyes began to water. She could feel his hands on her legs, and as they slowly creeped up her thigh she began to flail her legs, trying to aim a well-placed kick.

“What the FUCK do you think you are doing.” 

Ruby looked over the man’s shoulder to see his companions passed out on the floor. She didn’t hear the commotion, if there even had been any. Over their slumped bodies stood her Uncle Qrow.

The man above her turned around to retaliate, but he didn’t get a chance to before Qrow had rolled him over on his back and sliced his head off as if he were a Grimm.

Ruby grimaced at the unpleasant site, with tears still running down her cheeks. Ruby had never seen Qrow so violent, and when he turned to face her she almost wished that he hadn’t found her. Qrow has been angry before, of course. But this, this was a vehemence Ruby had never seen in her Uncle Qrow before. His face showed no emotion besides anger, and his eyes were glowing a dark red. His breaths were rugged and short, but after taking several minutes to compose himself he motioned for Ruby to come to him.

Ruby was doubtful of his actions, and began to crawl backwards on her legs with the intent of returning to her room, as she especially didn’t want him to know that she had been drinking. Qrow learned what she was doing quickly and took two paces forward, lifting Ruby with ease into a bridal position and grabbing her scythe, making sure to sheathe it first.

“How do you always know when I need you?” Despite the encounter, Ruby was comforted to see the familiar face of someone she loves dearly. She just wished it was under different circumstances.

Qrow could hear instantly that she was intoxicated and his grip on her tightened. Instead of taking her back to her room, he took her to his own. He figured she was in no shape to return to her teammates in this position and at least he could keep an eye on her himself.

“How much did you drink, Ruby?” Qrow asked sternly.

“I had three drinks? Or four? I can’t remember. It feels nice though, I can see why you do it.” Ruby giggled, completely forgetting the recent incident. All she could think of was that she was Qrow’s perfect understudy.

Qrow chuckled dryly at her answer. He forgot that Ruby was a sixteen-year-old girl and couldn’t drink her own weight in alcohol, as opposed to himself. They approached Qrow’s room rather quickly, and he set her down on his bed as she gawked at him.

“I haven’t had that feeling in a long time, Ruby. Despite how much I drink, I never get drunk anymore. Now come on, let’s get you out of your uniform.” 

“Okay.” Despite agreeing to his terms, Ruby made no effort to undress. She stared at Qrow with a dazed look in her eyes, her drunk mind still processing the fact that he was standing directly in front of her.

Qrow took matter into his own hands, and presumed the liberty of removing her backpack and cape. He took off her boots, despite the adamant protests from Ruby, but gave up on removing her tights because she was being so difficult.

“Arms up, kiddo.” Qrow lifted her corset and removed her bulky skirt with ease. Qrow was very much aware of the fact that she only had a blouse, underwear and thigh-high tights on. He made sure to put her ammunition and scythe on the nightstand next to them, before going into the bathroom and putting on grey sweatpants. He refused to wear a shirt, choosing to ignore the lack of sufficient clothing on both him and Ruby. 

He expected Ruby to be asleep when he walked out again, but she was looking out the window. He would bet she was thinking about Yang.

“How did you know where to find me?” Ruby didn’t quite understand how Qrow always managed to save her right in the nick of time.

He was wrong. 

Qrow sighed, and grappled with his thoughts as he debated how much he should tell her. She already went through a lot in one night and he didn’t see the point of burdening her more.

“I’ve been shadowing you, Rubs. Tai told me about you leaving for Mistral- you don’t really think you and your three friends can take on the world, do you?”

“What do you mean? We made it this far, and we’ve defeated countless Grimm easily. I know the risk I take when I fight every day, but that is my choice. When I fight, I fight for a reason. I fight for Penny. I fight for Pyrrha. I fight for Yang.”

Qrow was silent for a minute, soaking in Ruby’s emotional statement. He decided not to tell her about the Grimm he had been keeping off their backs along their journey.

“I’m not talking about the Grimm, Ruby. I know you can handle yourself. You saved a lot of citizens with your little stunt at Beacon, but that also means you pissed a lot of people off. You’re not as hidden as you think you are. And the enemies, they don’t stop. They will send the deadliest weapons after you to make sure that you don’t succeed in anything you do. And sometimes, the deadliest weapons aren’t Grimm.”

“You know, if you told us about these things before we absolutely have to know about them, it might help us to better prepare for unwanted surprises.” Ruby yawned after making the obvious statement, giving away how tired she really was.

“Right you are, little red. But that is for another time. Come, sleep.” Qrow coaxed her into bed. She was trembling when she got under the covers, so Qrow pulled her up to his side. 

She laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Qrow was silent, but she didn’t mind. She tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she felt dizzy, and the alcohol was still running through her veins.

Qrow was still very much buzzed, as he always was, but he masked it with his anger from earlier. He was starting to unwind now. Despite the present company, Ruby still missed her team. She didn’t realize how much until she felt the tears running down her face.

Qrow felt the wetness on his chest and grasped Ruby by her waist. He gently pulled her on his lap so she could straddle him. She hugged him and cried into his neck, and he just held her through it all. He wasn’t one for comforting, but Ruby didn’t mind. 

Once she managed to stop crying Ruby pulled back and was going to return to her side of the bed, but Qrow held her on his lap by her waist. Her left leg misplaced and fell between his thighs so that she was now straddling his thigh, but he didn’t seem to mind the awkward placement.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.” 

Ruby was silent, reliving the events of the night in her mind.

“Sometimes bad things just happen. I guess all you can do is choose to grow from them or let them hold you back. I was reckless, anyway.”

“What made you drink, Ruby?”

“I couldn’t sleep. And I guess... I guess I just wanted to forget for a little while. Didn’t know it would have such dire consequences though.” 

“I’m just glad to have my Red back safe and sound.”

Ruby’s heart fluttered at his statement.

“Does my Dad know you followed us?”

Qrow laughed at the suggestion. “Hell no. I don’t tell that man any of my business.”

She chuckled, letting her head fall on his shoulder again, and he sighed contently. She smelled like roses and vodka lemonade, but Qrow decided it was the best smell in the world. He turned his head subtly to inhale her scent, but his lips ended up brushing her neck.

She froze, not because she scared, but because she felt a feeling jolt through her body that she only felt when she was reading one of Blake’s stupid books. 

Qrow froze as well, but only because Ruby let out a soft moan. And, against his better judgement, Qrow kissed her neck again, this time on purpose. Ruby jolted on his thigh, but she didn’t pull away. He could feel her little heart thumping rapidly against his chest, and her breathing was shallow. He was enjoying himself.

Qrow kissed up and down her neck, listening to the soft moans that Ruby emitted against her will. He moved his mouth to her ear and flicked his tongue against her earlobe, and he felt her press herself onto his thigh.

She was wet. And easy.

He knew for a fact that this was uncharted territory for her, but he still wanted to make her feel good. Careful not to overstep his boundaries, Qrow returned his hands to her hips and rubbed them against his thigh, slowly. 

Ruby moaned and leaned against him, pressing her blushing face into his neck, trying to grapple with the feeling. The atmosphere had changed so fast in the room, and she had no way to cope with it.

“Ruby, love. Move on my thigh. Promise it’ll feel good.” Qrow was far over the teenage dry humping bullshit. But that wouldn’t let him stop Ruby from enjoying it.

She listened, and obeyed his action. She did it slowly and cautiously, but after a few strokes she didn’t care how hard she pressed up against him. She grasped his shoulders and put her forehead against his, breathing hard and letting out soft moans. Her eyes were closed as she worked to get herself off, but Qrow’s were wide open, observing every inch of her body and face. He itched to take her clothing off, but he thought that best for another time.

After several minutes of Ruby’s slow grinding, Qrow had enough. He grasped her hips, halting her.

Ruby instantly looked at him, panic setting in. She felt embarrassed instantly and tears pricked at her eyes from all the emotions she encountered in one night.

“Did I hurt you? Should I stop?” Qrow smirked at her and started moving her hips to his preferred pace.

“No, baby girl. You could never hurt me. Just want to make you feel good myself.” He kissed her after, and she moaned loudly against his lips. His mouth surprisingly tasted like mint, and she was surprised by his dominance in kissing.

She tried to maintain the kiss, but Qrow knew it was too much for her so he let her bury her face in his neck. Her eyes were closed, she was too embarrassed to look at him with his hands on her waist. The constant moans from her mouth were quite the exception, though.

Qrow could feel her coming close, and he wanted to take matters into his own hands. He reached down past her underwear and between her folds to rub her clit himself, knowing that she was too close to an orgasm to care what got her off. She sharply inhaled at his actions, grasping the arm that was between her legs tightly. He slipped a finger inside her and continued to stroke her clit, pulling her closer to him for better access, directly on his clothed cock.

She felt the hard lump on her rear as he was stroking her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
He began to nip and kiss at her neck, and she jerked on his hand, overwhelmed by his actions.

“Qrow, oh my- I’m going to, I’m going to.” Ruby was at a loss for words and she still didn’t quite comprehend the situation. 

“Come on baby girl. I got you.”

Ruby trembled as she came, mumbling Qrow’s name as if he was her savior.

Once she came down from her high, Qrow adjusted himself and went into the bathroom to finish himself off. 

He returned to a sleeping Ruby, and took one moment to admire her body in the moonlight. As he settled into bed, he tried to wrap his head around the events that transpired.

He wasn’t exactly sure what can of worms he opened tonight, but he had a feeling that it was just the beginning. And with Qrow’s Semblance and past, he could count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> IS this even good?? Please help I really like this pairing but I am an inexperienced writer and I'm not exactly sure where the story is going. I really like Ardianna's stories with Oz and Ruby and Qrow but I wanted to try to create a story where it's a monogamous relationship.
> 
> PLS HELP also i hope it's not too cheesy


End file.
